


Millennial

by CrazyM



Series: Domestic animals. [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Fareeha/Mercy, Reinhardt is old, The Author Regrets Nothing, back in my time, some nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: "Rein is over sixty? I thought biotics didn't work very well on older people?"Mercy sighed "It worksbetteron older people."In short, the one in which Reinhardt is a millennial, misses the tech of his time and is unable to move on.





	Millennial

Pharah tensed when she heard Reinhardt's distressed growls. Ana, who was sitting beside her perusing the newspaper and sipping from her trademark cup of tea, stiffened at the sound. But they most probably knew what it meant.

"I'll get him" Pharah says, and sets her cup down on the table on her side of the sofa. She uses the sofa as a launchpad and springs to her feet(much to Ana's annoyance) and jogs up the flight of stairs, taking the first door to her right.

Sure enough, when she opens the door she catches Reinhardt almost driving his fist through the computer monitor, but stopping mid-swing when Pharah enters.

"Need help?" Pharah asks, smiling sweetly(yes, the smile so sweet that it makes you sick).

" _Himmel, arsch und zwirn!_ " He screams into the screen, clearly very agitated(this looks really cute on Mercy, Pharah agrees but it looks downright scary on Rein). Pharah starts, and runs to the table, kneeling beside him.

"What were you trying to do?" She asks, careful. She looks at the screen and all her doubts are confirmed.

"I was trying to moving-picture call the kids!" He growls.

Pharah's eyebrow twitches.

_How old is he?_

Pharah sighs and configures the call for him.

After a few rings, D.va's face materialises, and the girl lights up. So does Reinhardt. Pharah smiles and leaves the room and lets the two catch up.

Reinhardt returns to the living room after talking to the kids and plops on the sofa, the humongous frame of his almost launching Ana off the sofa. She grabs the backrest, glares at him and Reinhardt chuckles, and then proceeds to snuggle into Ana. She smiles and disappears under his hug, and both let out affectionate moans for a while.

 _I wish I could find someone like that_ , Pharah looked on with a pout.

The two break off after a little while and Reinhardt sighs. Pharah knew what came after and she braced herself for a history lesson.

"Back in my day, we used to meet each other to catch up and not use these freaky machines!" He clenches his fist in front of his face to add extra effect. Ana smiles, Pharah cringes.

"You do remember that our generation invented all this, right?" Ana chides.

" _Ja_ , but the good old Windows was much more easier to live with than this-this-" He stares at his thighs to look for the word.

"Athena?" Pharah suggests and Reinhardt groans. She raises her eyebrow to show her disapproval at Reinhardt's ignorance- The AI had helped them more times they could count. Winston was more than polite to offer them the AI on their home.

Ana chuckled. She never had a problem with modern tech.

"To think of it, I think we should visit the guys now." Ana proffers, looking at the two.

Pharah brightens. "I'll pack the car" She says, and shoots off the armchair.

______________________________________

Reinhardt takes shotgun, Pharah takes the driver's seat and Ana is relegated to the back seat, which she takes with no resistance at all.

"Where is the source button?" Rein growls, searching the almost-bare dash of the modern Overwatch-issue Tesla.

"Do you require assistance?" Athena piques and Reinhardt starts.

"You again?" Rein says, half frustrated, waving his _archaic_ (but very well kept) iPhone X at the dashboard.

"Do you wish to connect?" Athena asks, her voice tinged with infinite patience. Ana and Pharah chuckle at the back-and-forth between Rein and Athena.

"Give me that." Ana swipes the phone off his hands and connects the phone to the car.

"How do the kids use the phone these days? Back in my day this-" He waves the phone "-was all the rage! Everyone wanted this even if it did not have many mainstream features."

"Well, Athena is so kind to do it for us." Ana says, her voice is cool, calm and composed. Almost soothing.

"Thank you, Captain Amari." Athena replies, her synthesized voice sound almost complacent. Reinhardt huffs in the front seat. Pharah's eyes remain at the road in front.

"Well." It was Pharah's turn to talk. "These days we use this-" She holds out her wrist, which had a band hugging it, almost negligible in size. "-to call. Olivia is so advanced that she just has to think of making a call and her body does it for her" Pharah glances to the side to see Rein's reaction and she smiles when she watches Reinhardt cringe.

"Poor thing." Reinhardt fidgets with his hands.

"You're the one to talk?" Ana quips. "The one who wears an ultra-modern rocket suit?"

"Its a suit!" He snaps back. "All it does is protect me and assist me when I need it! Even the rocket is manually controlled!" He waves at the car. "Look what happened when robots were given control of something out of their right."

Ana can almost imagine a glare of disappointment and arms-crossed-over-the-chest look coming from Athena. She sighed.

Pharah knew what Rein was talking about.

During the Omnic crisis, there had been a massive hack in by the omnics which made all cars refuse manual override and crash into nearby objects. Millions of cars were destroyed due to this(and close to the same amount of lives, and the deaths due to other modes of transport too) and then it was decided that autonomous technology would be withdrawn from cars because in terms of transportation, the safest hands were still their own.

"You have a point there." Pharah admits defeat and Ana smiles like she knew this was coming.

Reinhardt smiles at his victory and unlocks his phone "Lets listen to some music now!"

Pharah and Ana steel themselves for the assault that was about to begin.

______________________________________

Reinhardt is dragged into the game room by D.va. He stands at the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of a PS4 or maybe even an Xbox one hidden out of sight or stashed away to safety.

But she brings in a tiny cube from under her bed and puts it in front of the massive screen. 

"Athena, load up the game"

_No, not this again_

Reinhardt, his face impassive, follows D.va with his eyes and then beams at Lucio, who joins them to play.

"Hana, put on COD MW3!" Lucio chirps. Reinhardt brightens as hope floods his face.

D.va sticks out her tongue.

"Bleh. That thing is a relic! Its so old that the pixelation gives me a headache!"

D.va feels breathing down her neck. She stiffens.

"What?" Reinhardt growls. Lucio pales and starts to scoot away. Hana freezes in place, too scared to face the hulking man behind her. Lucio is gone. D.va curses under her breath.

After three seconds, she twists backwards and there is Reinhardt, headphones on his head, grooving to the tune. Behind his shoulder, Lucio flashes a thumbs-up. 

D.va lets out the breath she did not know she was holding.

______________________________________

Mercy almost jumps when Pharah suddenly appears on her bedroom door.

"Angie, can you do me a favor?" Pharah shuffles at the door.

Mercy puts her book face-down "Yes Fareeha?"

"Can you tell me how old Rein is?"

Mercy's eyebrows shoot up.

"He is with your mother and you do not know how old he is?" She asks incredulously.

"No not that!" Pharah fights to put the conversation in her favor again. "Mom told me he was around her age but the way he talks about the tech of his time, I seriously doubt he is under sixty. Like the game he loves- Call of Duty MW3, that thing came in 2011. And if he is sixty he should be born around 2000 at the current year."

Mercy sighs. She reaches somewhere under her bed and produces Reinhardt's file.

"File says he is sixty-two."

" _He is that old? How does he fight so well and move so fast?_ " Pharah mutters to herself.

"What was that?" Mercy asks.

Pharah clears her throat.

"Rein is over sixty? I thought biotics didn't work very well on older people?"

Mercy sighed "It works _better_ on older people."

______________________________________

The said Old guy was cuddling under the sheets with Ana.

"The technology these days is unbearable. It's everywhere." Rein croaks, his expression stripped of all cheerfulness.

Ana smiles and brushes his hair.

"We are soldiers, Rein." She coos. "Its our job to adapt."

"But it was so much better in our times!" He says softly, but not missing the force. "When technology was in boxes and not floating in thin air around us."

Ana snuggles tighter. She can sense his helplessness.

"Yeah you are right." She agrees. "Life was better. It was easier to watch our backs then."

Reinhardt was already asleep and was snoring softly. 

 _We are past our time too, Ya amar._ She sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this reads crappy.


End file.
